


The Gang Meets The Big Bang Theory

by moviefan



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan/pseuds/moviefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard, Sheldon, and Penny stop in Paddy's while in Philadelphia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang Meets The Big Bang Theory

The gang is sitting around drinking and arguing. The bar is empty except for them. The door opens and Leonard, Sheldon, and Penny enter. Leonard and his friends are a bit taken aback by the state of the bar. The gang doesn’t notice them at first and Leonard tries to get their attention.  
Leonard: Um, hey…are you the owners?  
The gang stops after a few seconds.  
Dennis: Yes, we’re the owners (motions to himself and Mac)  
Leonard: (prodding) …Can we get served, please?  
Mac: Oh! Yeah, sure. It’s been kind of a slow day here  
Leonard and Penny go up to the bar and Dennis takes their orders. Sheldon is uncomfortably standing by the door.  
Dennis: Hi, I’m Dennis, this is Mac, Dee, and Charlie (motions to everyone)  
Leonard: Hi. I’m Leonard, this is Sheldon and Penny (motions to them) I’ve never been to this part of the city before. We’re from California. We came here for presentation of my work in string theory  
Charlie: That sounds interesting. I have my own theory about string. Nylon is the best  
Sheldon: (exasperated) Oh, lord  
Leonard walks over to Sheldon  
Leonard: (quietly) Sheldon! Try to be polite  
Sheldon: In the few minutes we’ve been in this establishment, I have counted fifteen health code violations. For example, the distressing amount of dirt on the floor and the rat that just ran by  
Leonard: Well, we just ordered, but we’ll leave right after. In the meantime, why don’t you think of this as an experiment?  
Sheldon: Hmm...I suppose I could study them (gestures to the gang) and write about my experience like Jane Goodall and the apes. That one (gestures to Charlie) seems to be a very close cousin  
Leonard: Great, you do that, and we’ll be over there

Sheldon walks over to the bar  
Sheldon: (to Dennis) Excuse me, barkeep? I would like a glass of alcohol  
Leonard: What? You don’t drink  
Sheldon: If I am to study them, I have to immerse myself in their environment and live among them  
Leonard: (to Dennis) Uh, he’ll have a rum and Coke  
Dennis makes the drink. Sheldon starts to take a sip and then spits it back into the glass  
Sheldon: I think this alcohol is defective. I can’t really taste the Coke  
Sheldon thinks for a minute, then raises his glass in a toast  
Sheldon: To Jane Goodall  
Sheldon finishes his drink in one gulp

Dennis: So, are all of you into string theory?  
Penny: Leonard and Sheldon are. I’m a waitress as the Cheesecake Factory, but that’s just until I become a famous actress  
Dee: Well, we have something in common. I’m also an actress  
Penny: That’s cool. You must have so much experience. What have you been in? I was just in a local production of The Diary Of Anne Frank that was above a bowling alley  
The rest of the gang besides Dee look impressed  
Charlie: That’s cool  
Dee: Well, acting isn’t really about jobs. You have to do a lot of work creating characters and developing your range  
Penny: You sound just like my acting teacher. You’re right, I have to keep practicing  
Mac: Well, we’d love to see you act  
Dennis: Yeah, I mean, how often do you meet someone passionate about acting?  
Dee: Are you serious?!  
Mac: Shut up Dee and let Penny act!  
Penny: (smiling) Well if you’re sure you want to see me do a scene, then okay

Cut to the gang sitting around the bar with Leonard and Sheldon sitting in a booth. Penny is standing in the center of the bar.  
Penny: …End scene  
Dennis, Mac, Charlie, and Leonard burst into applause. Sheldon notices almost everyone else clapping, finishes another drink and starts clapping also.  
Charlie: That was amazing!  
Dee: Really? She messed up her lines a few times  
Dennis: (to Dee) Only because someone kept yelling “Choke” randomly through the whole thing

Cut to later. Sheldon is drunk and talking to Charlie  
Sheldon: I am learning so much from you. Mittens for cats? That’s genius!  
Charlie: Thanks, dude. It’s nice to be appreciated  
Cut to later. Charlie is playing his keyboard and he and Sheldon are singing Dayman  
Leonard walks over to Sheldon and pulls him aside.  
Leonard: We’ve been here for a few hours now. I think Penny and I are ready to leave  
Sheldon: Aww! Charlie was going to teach me how to sing Nightman  
Leonard: I think you’ve immersed yourself in their environment enough. I’ve never seen you drink that much  
Sheldon puts a hand over his stomach  
Sheldon: I don’t think I feel well  
Leonard: Okay, let’s head back to the hotel  
Sheldon nods

Leonard, Sheldon, and Penny are about to leave when Penny’s phone rings with Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyonce playing.  
Penny: Oh! That’s my phone. I’m expecting a call (into phone) Hi. Really? Okay, thanks. Bye  
Penny hangs up  
Penny: (disappointed) I just got a part in a Viagra commercial and I only say two words  
Dennis: Well, we’re all sure you’ll be great in it  
Charlie: Yeah, you gotta start somewhere  
Dee rolls her eyes. Penny smiles as she, Leonard, and Sheldon leave the bar  
Suddenly, the chorus of I’m Like A Bird by Nelly Furtado starts playing. Dee looks at her phone.  
Dee: Dammit, Mac!


End file.
